Flash Warspanner
HUMBLE BEGININGS: Flash Warspanner is the leader of the Advanced Reconn Clones (ARC) Even on Kamino, Flash was ambitious. He would always try his best at his tests, drills, and at training courses.But, Flash was also friendly, trustworthy, and loyal. One day at training, an instructor begin to notice this trooper's capibilities and excellence under extreme pressure. After a series of difficult tests, harsh training, and terrible mess hall food, Flash was a role model for some clones. GEONOSIS: Flash and and his platoon, made up of 10 troopers and one captain, left Kamino, heading for the droid planet, Geonosis. During the landing, Flash looked around the gunship for familiar faces. The ones he spotted were Patch, Bomber, Alan, Hawk, Vic, and Jackson. All were good friends. Once out of the gunship, the troopers were facing something that not even their training on Kamino could have prepared them for; Mines, traps, snipers, and the like. Flash's platoon had to take a nearby chain of bunkers that were gunning down the main assault force, each bunker housing at least five Geos. The first bunker was the easiest, with Vic tossing a grenade inside before blasting the gunners heads' off. The second bunker was not easy, however. The first clone who stepped inside the bunker was ripped to shredds by blasters. The small platoon managed to take cover behind some boulders, but three Super Battle droids counter attacked them, costing five casualties. With the help of some EMPs, the SBs were knocked out. The platoon's captain made a new plan: Vic, Patch, Flash and Hawk would repel down from the boulders above the secon bunker, while the rest of the platoon attacked from the left.The plan worked with no deaths for the platoon.The rest of the bunkers were cleared with ease, and the main task force could pass safely. Going back to the Command Base, the platoon were ambushed by Geos. Ryan, Dylan, and another trooper were carried off while the rest of the platoon was pinned down. Out of nowhere, the platoon's gunship came speeding down, pelting the bugs with some missles. The platoon was finally able to get back to the CB, and by that time, the battle for the bug's planet had been won. Kamo platoon, the name of Flash's platoon, could finally leave the planet. RISING THROUGH THE RANKS: Kamo platoon was sent to Corellia, to stop a riot from producing, allowing them an easy mission. For a few days, it was peaceful, but on the 5th day, chaos erupted. A farmer had gotten into an argument with another farmer at the local market, and when a clone trooper tried to disperse them, a shot rang out, causing everyone to reach for their guns. The clones thought it was the farmers who fired, and the farmers thought the clones fired, so each side had a reason. The farmers were poorly equiped, and were subdued quickly, costing only 3 clone casualties. While the platoon was entering the Republic base for some much needed down time, an explosion ripped through the walls. Alan and two other troopers were killed by the explosion, while Jackson died under the rubble. Flash, Patch, Vic, Bomber, and Hawk were trapped inside the base, thanks to the entrance's alarm security locks. While thinking of a way for escape, they heard voices, but not friendly ones. Most of the farmers from the market battle were outside the entrance rubble, looking at the damage their bomb had done. Hawk heard one of the farmers say something about a revoloution. Thats when the five of them realized they needed to alert the Republic before a war begun. After two hours of digging rubble out with the butts of their guns, they had finally dug a tunnel wide enough for all five to escape. The troopers were able to find one gunship that the farmers had not set traps on, blown up, or stolen. With ferocius speed, Patch flew the gunship to Outpost 3946. They were able to call for help, and the farmers were once again subdued, meaning that what was left of Kamo platoon could finally leave Corellia. For his courage and leadership under pressure, Flash was awarded the rank Corporal. MANDALORIAN TROUBLES: From Corellia, Kamo platoon, which now held 8 troopers, were shipped to Mandalore, to inspect " some old and boring ruins" as Boomer called it. Once at the site, the platoon split up, so they could get the mission over faster. As Hawk was inspecting some interesting symbols, Boomer had found what looked like armor. While Boomer was showing the platoon's captain, Max, a armor claded figure appeared from the shadows. Without a sound, the figure jumped from a roof, grabbed Max, and slit his throat with a vibro-blade. All of the sudden, twenty more figures came out of the shadows, with the same armor as the 1st. Boomer dropped the armor, reached for his gun, and aimed at his captain's murderer, but the assassin was quicker and lopped off Boomer's arm. Howling in pain, Boomer was swept off his feet into the air by another figure, this one equipped with a jetpack, and Boomer was taken into the shadows. The rest of the platoon was to involved in taking out the assassins, they did not notice this. Flash knew that they could not win and ordered a retreat, even though he was just a corporal. Exiting the shadows of the ruins' entrance, the platoon did not stop until they were at some nearby hills, where they set up a make shift base. Devastated by the loss of his leader and demolitions expert, Flash assumed the role of the platoon's leader. Three days passed after the firefight, when Vic spotted a figure in armor. Alerting the entire camp, Vic aimed his blaster and waited for the order. Watching the armor clad figure walk in a stride towards the camps entrance, Flash was suspicious. The warrior was armed with a scoped rifle that was slung over his back, two pistols in his holsters, and a warhead in his jetpack, Flash thought the worst. Hawk saw Flash's expression, and decided not to wait for orders, aiming his rifle at the figure. With a quick dash, Flash hit Hawk's gun down, and the laser hit the ground. Hawk, wondering what the corporal was doing, said" Flash, he is a threat!! That guy is wearing the same armor as Max's killer. Flash shook his head, and pointed to the warriors elbow armor, which had an insignia on it. " That symbol is different from the last ones", Flash said. The warrior and Flash met in the middle of the small camp. Flash, acting on instict, asked", Friend or Foe?". The warrior told Flash to quit with the aggressiveness, and Flash agreed. The warrior explained that he was a True Mandalorian, and that the group that had ambushed the platoon inside the ruins were members of the infamous Death Watch. With that, the warrior strolled off, and Flash felt relieved. A gunship arrived the next day, sent by nervous officers who were worried that Kamo platoon was KIA. For his quick thinking and the saving of the Republic from another war with the Mandalorians, Flash was promoted to Captain of Kamo platoon. On the way to Coruscant for their next mission, Flash alone was sent to Kamino to train the new troopers that would be sent out in a matter of weeks. KAMINO, MEMORIES!!!!: After arriving on Kamino, Flash remembered his days on the water planet. But, he disliked it even more for having to go through it again. But, this time, he now had begun to hate the Kaminoans, with their arrogance and lifeless eyes, and it made Flas wonder why he never noticed the creepyness before. After a long week of watching platoon after platoon succeed or fail their training, Flash decided it was time for a walk. He walked around the bunkrooms, officers rooms, mess halls, and the mini library. When he was waliking back to his room, he met two troopers that were sent to Kamino for the same reason that he was there. Flash instantly liked the two, for he had not seen an experienced trooper in a week, and they became friends. After a while, Flash learned that the two troopers also had nick names; Jocky Airliner, and Swoop Sniper. Flash did not get to ask the two where they had gone after Geonosis, for he was shipped to Coruscant. Category:Advanced Recon Clones Category:Leader Category:Clones Category:Mandalorian Category:Clone Troopers Category:ARC Trooper